Fallen Wings
by Balleka
Summary: Post Mockingjay. Paylor is murdered by President Snow's granddaughter Rose. Rose is president. Rose wants a new Hunger Games. With the victor's children. No matter what age. Katniss and Peeta have two children. A boy and a girl. you can guess the rest... ON HOLD x
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Shock. That's what I felt. That's what my family felt. That's what the whole of Panem felt. Shock doesn't even describe what I felt when Paylor, sweet Paylor, was declared dead. She was murdered by Snow's granddaughter Rose. Rose is now president and she is demanding the Hunger Games is reborn. No, shock cannot describe it.


	2. Annoyance

Ch.1 Rue's POV

"Just give me it back" I screamed. Why does he always steal my stuff?

"No, go get mother's bow and arrow!" Cinna said in a teasing voice.

"Stop"! Mother shouts at the top of her voice. I don't listen to her though because I'm too busy chasing my little brother around our large, round table.

"Not until Cinna gives me my bow and arrow." I snarl.

"Cinna, give Rue her bow and arrow back. You're both going to be late for school!" Mother is tired; I can hear it in her voice. I know why. I woke up last night to her screaming at the top of her voice. It happens all the time though, ever since the 74th Hunger games 22 years ago…

"You don't realise how lucky you are" mother sighs as she turns to me. "When I was your age I had to feed my entire family with just a bow and some arrows".

"Most of which was illegal" I hear my father grumble as he walks out the kitchen.

"Ok, time for school, let's go." says mother after she kisses father goodbye.


	3. Shock

A.N. HEYA SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT I GOT THIS DONE FOR YOU. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK. LOVE YA XOXOXO

Ch.2 Rue's POV

"Ok class, settle down". Miss Jake ushers as she puts the cd into the computer. "In today's lesson we will be learning about the Hunger Games. But not just any Hunger games, the 74th and the 75th Hunger Games.

"Oh no!" I groaned.

"Rue, is anything the matter?" Miss Jake asks me in a nervous voice.

"Oh, nothing much miss, I just find these embarrassing." I say as sweet as I can.

You see, my parents were in these hunger games. In the 74th Hunger Games my mother was known as Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire and my father was known as Peeta Mellark, the boy who was in love with my mother since the first day at school. Together, they were the star-crossed lovers of district 12. They both survived the 74th hunger games by playing up the star-crossed lovers' thing. Of course this was Haymich's idea. Haymich was my parents mentor for both the 74th and the 75th hunger games. He is always very drunk. When I was born, 14 years ago, he adored me from the word go. To him, I am his 'little princess'. I adore him too but I wish he would actually FEED his geese….Anyway, after my parents won the 74th hunger games they were in trouble, BIG trouble. They had shown up the Capitol. NO-ONE SHOWS UP THE CAPITOL! President Snow didn't believe my parents were in love and he said to my mother to convince him that they were. My mother believes that he thought this because he had figured out that the star-crossed lovers was a hoax and that, at first my mother didn't want to do it. So, at the end of the victory tour my father proposed to my mother and, guess what, she said yes. My father was upset though because he wanted the marriage to be 'through love' and not because they were trying to convince President Snow that they were in love. It didn't work anyway.

Because the 75th Hunger Games was quarter quell (a special once every 25 year Hunger Games) the idea was to choose tributes from the winners. Because my mother was the only female victor from my district she was obviously going. Then Haymich was chosen but my father volunteered to take his place. When the interviews were made the Capitol audience were upset that all the tributes had some sort of love back home. So when my father went up, lied about my mother and father being 'already married' and that mother was pregnant. It was chaos. People begged for change, even citizens of the capitol.

Anyway the games went on and eventually my mother thought of a plan to break the forcefield that had them trapped. Her plan worked, but made her temporarily paralysed. She got rescued by District 13.

"Any questions" Miss Jake said, waking me out of my state. When I look around, the hunger games tapes had finished and most of the class had their hands up.

"Why was the hunger games stopped?" Paige asked in a quizzical voice.

"Because the districts rebelled against it" Miss Jake answered swiftly.

"Aww, I want to go in the hunger games!" The boy behind me, Luke, moans.

Miss Jake opens her mouth to answer but I'm quicker. "No you don't. You have no idea how terrible they really are, how those memories haunt the souls that escape the arena alive. At least once a week I am woken by my mother screaming, trying to rid herself of the horrors she's seen. And when I was young, my father flew into a possessed state, overridden by the poison president snow gave him after the 75th games. You just don't realise how lucky we really are. You don't…" I get choked on tears at the end of my rant, but at least it shuts everybody up, even Miss Jake.

I think we would've sat there forever unless the school bell would've rung; telling us it was home time. As I run past district 12, to the victor's village, I am astounded at how district 12 has bounced back after the bombing before I was born. Although not complete, a town was forming out of the ashes. There is a new town square and surrounding it, about a mile of homes. They were very basic thatched-roofed homes, but homes all the same. As soon as I enter the victor's village, Haymich is there to greet me.

"Hello princess!" Haymich beams although he's obviously drunk. "Come and watch the news, let's see what's happening in the world."

As I enter my house, I realise I am absolutely starving. As I sit down and tuck into some bread my father made, my mother and Cinna burst through the door.

"You were supposed to pick up Cinna from school" my mother pants in an angry voice.

"I'm sorry I just…forgot" I say a bit too innocently.

"Ok, just don't do it again please!" mother grumbles as she undo's Cinna's coat.

As my father flicks through the television channels, something catches my mother's eye.

"Wait, Peeta go back a channel" mother whispers. She looks as if she's seen a ghost.

My father flicks back to the channel before and he instantly goes white too. Even Haymich looks slightly off-colour. When I look at the television I understand why.

Shock. That's what I felt. That's what my family felt. That's what the whole of Panem felt. Shock doesn't even describe what I felt when Paylor, sweet Paylor, was declared dead. She was murdered by Snow's granddaughter Rose. Rose is now president and she is demanding the Hunger Games is reborn. No, shock cannot describe it.

"And to make the games more interesting", Rose squeaks in a high-pitched voice "We are going to pick the tributes from the victors children. No matter what age they are". Rose claps as if she's won the lottery. "That is all".

Suddenly the screen goes black, signalling the broadcast is over. My mother sinks to the ground in despair as she realises what this means, what me and my brother Cinna are.

We're tributes in The Hunger Games.


	4. Annie

Ch.3 Annie's POV

I stare out my window, onto the beach. Golden sand, blazing sun, deep blue sky… It's the hottest summer on record in District 4. Children flood the beach every day, followed by their parents. I would go with Caspian but the beach nearest the victor's village is the one me and Finnick fell in love on. Everything on that beach reminds me of him.

I start daydreaming about the days we spend together until I am disturbed by footsteps. I quickly turn around and the person standing before me is Caspian in his swimming shorts. He is 22 today so he is having a party on the beach. He offered to have it elsewhere but I don't mind. We had a party with my parents, Finnick's parents, Katniss, Peeta, Rue and Cinna last week. My parents got him a handkerchief with my families crest on. Waves. It also has Finnick's families crest on. A trident. So the emblem on the handkerchief is a golden trident with blue waves behind. Finnick's parents got Caspian a locket with two pictures in. On one side is a picture of me and Finnick on our wedding day. On the other there is a picture of me holding Caspian as a baby. Rue and Cinna got Caspian a necklace with a solid gold trident on. Katniss and Peeta give Caspian his own golden MockingJay pin. He has always worn his father's that was given to me at his funeral. I am proud of him getting this because although this means that he has one to call his own; getting a gold MockingJay pin is rare. Only Katniss has them and she only gives them to family and dearest friends.

"You look nice" Caspian says to me.

"Have a lovely party" I reply, hugging him.

"Mum, I just want to make sure, you aren't going to put a 'happy birthday' sign on the big television at the beach…Are you?"

"No" I laugh "of course not"

"Ok, I'll be back soon, love you"

"Love you"

Caspian kisses my cheek, his golden trident shining in the light, as he runs out the door. I sit watching him out the window until I decide to watch the news.


	5. Annie's Gift

PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK. I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS SO PLEASE REVIEW. I ALWAYS REPLY TO REVIEWS SO IF YU HAVE A QUESTION PLEASE ASK.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG, CF OR M. IF I DID, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS ON FANFICTION? I'D BE PUBLISHING IT!

Ch.4 Rue's POV

I am attacking my mother. Now I am my mother, fearing for my life. Fearing for my life as Clove poises a knife above my head. I am now Clove again as I am flung back by Thresh. But it's not Thresh. It's my brother Cinna. I am shouting Cato's name as for some reason I know he loves me and will help me. Suddenly I am hit with a spasm of deep, deep pain in my temple. As I slump to the ground, I hear a female voice calling me, shouting my name…

I am jolted back to reality as Miss Jake waves her hand in front of my face. I am not in the arena, I am in my classroom.

"How many are there?" Miss Jake asks me in an impatient voice. Since I don't know what the heck she's talking about I say the first number that comes into my head, hoping I won't get punished too hard for dozing.

"Um, twenty" I stutter.

"Well, you're not right but you're not wrong either." Miss Jake sighs as she puts her hands on her hips.

"What?" Luke shouts from behind me.

"Yes, when Panem was first formed, there is evidence that there were twenty districts but, ten years after Panem was formed, they just…disappeared, like they didn't even exist in the first place." Miss Jake answers in a voice that suggested she was just as baffled by this as the children.

"Why did they disappear?" I find myself asking before I can stop myself.

"Nobody knows, but what we do know is what they specialised in!" Miss Jake got exited just by saying this and, to be honest, I was exited too.

"District 14 specialised in space, 15 specialised in health, 16 specialised in robotics, 17 specialised in weapons, 18 in time, 19 in air travel and 20 in infiltration." Miss Jake says these without looking at any pieces of paper so she obviously has learnt them off by heart.

"What is your favourite district miss?" Paige squeaked, obviously as excited as Miss.

"My favourite district is district fifteen because, although they specialised in healing, they were rumoured to be able to perform reincarnation!" Miss Jake answered. I had to admit, I was very excited by the idea of that.

As I stumbled through the door of my house, I find myself hurtling towards the floor. I had tripped over something. A large, rectangular-shaped cardboard box. I hear someone coming to investigate the thump I made when I hit the floor. My father comes round the corner and stops for a second to take in the scene. Me sprawled along the hall and a big package behind me.

"Hello darling" My dad warmly greets me as he pulls me off the floor. "What happened?" He adds as he lays me our giant, brown sofa.

"I game bursting through the door and tripped over that" I mumble as I point at the package. "I would've thought you'd have moved it since the mail came this morning". I add as I rub my sore toe.

"That wasn't here a minute ago; it must have come just before you arrived". My father says, puzzled by its appearance.

"Who's it for?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't know. Katniss honey, are you expecting a package?" My dad shouts down the hall.

"No, why has one come?" I hear my mother answer from the bathroom.

"Yes, I think you should check it out." My father shouts back. After a minute or so my mother emerges out of the bathroom holding a very wet Cinna.

"Who's it for?" My mother asks me.

"It's addressed to the whole family" I say.

"Well, honey you can open it". My mother says to me.

As I begin to open it, I get strangely nervous. Inside the package was a trident and a small note. I pick up the note and begin to open it.

"Finnick!" My mother yells, making me jump. "It has to be from Finnick." Mother adds.

"Read the note Rue" my father whispers to me.

I take a deep breath and begin to read:

_Dear the Mellark family,_

_Hey, I hope you are living happily in district 12. Caspian and I are trying to be as happy as possible without Finnick. Although he died helping Katniss overthrow the capitol I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I'd rather see him die for something worthwhile than for something stupid like being tortured or being in The Hunger Games. Please accept this gift as I know Finnick would've wanted you to have it. Also, Caspian would like to say best of luck to Rue and Cinna in The Hunger Games._

_All My Love_

_Annie xxx_

"Annie sent us Finnick's trident?" My mother gasps. She holds it tight. It seems to mean the world to her.

"Time for bed" my father mentions, breaking the silence as he leads Cinna to his room. I decide to go to bed too, leaving my mother with the only thing that has made her smile for days.


	6. The Reaping

A.N. HEY. I NEED TO BRING SOMETHING UP. THE REASON I DON'T KEEP UP WITH THIS STORY AS MUCH AS MY OTHER STORIES IS BECAUSE THE LACK OF REVIEWS. IT MAKES ME THINK THAT NOBODY READS MY STORY SO I DON'T SEE ANY REASON WHY I SHOULD UPDATE IT. THEN I SEE THAT OVER 140 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS STORY. THEN I THINK THAT OUT OF 140 PEOPLE THAT HAVE READ THIS, WHY CAN NO-ONE BE BOTHERED TO REVIEW?

SORRY BOUT THAT PEEPS :)

SERIOUSLY THOUGH, IF YOU REVIEW I WILL UPDATE MORE.

Ch.5 Rue's POV

As I roll back into consciousness, I think about Caspian, Finnick and Annie's son. I think about how he had darker hair than his father, but lighter hair than his mother. How he could use a trident since he could toddle. How he grew up without a father…How his father died trying to overthrow the capitol. How his father was in his last Hunger Games with my mother. How my mother is tortured by the things she's seen in the Games. How they tortured me last night. Mutilated tongues, the mutts that killed Finnick, the bombs that destroyed district 12. It all swirls in my head. I must have been thrashing and screaming in the night because, when I am fully conscious, I realise my mother is next to me, stroking my hair. I hold her tight because, even though I will see her in a few hours, it will be so she can tell me how to not get killed.

As I dress for reaping day, after my mother has gone to help Cinna, I think about how my mother was in this exact position 22 years ago. She had the luxury of not knowing it was coming whilst I know im doomed. I know she was in a blue dress, I've seen the recaps too many times, I didn't know, until earlier, that her mother gave her that dress. Mother has bought me a dress too. It's white, laced around the edges of my shoulders, neck and knees. It also has a black strip of velvet tied at the waist with a bow on my right hip. My hair falls naturally at a length that's halfway between my shoulders and my elbows. It is very curly, naturally, and it is my best feature. Most say that it brings out my dazzling blue eyes. My shoes are flat and are black to match the velvet on my waist.

As I step into our quiet living room, I see that Cinna is dressed in a pale blue shirt with brown trousers. He is about as sad as me from the situation so I hug him tight. Not long after, my parents come in with Velvet, my friend from district 1. She is 14 too with luscious long, golden locks and beautiful green eyes that are as pure as mine. Her mother is a victor too so her name is in the reaping ball in district 1.

I run over to her and hug her as she whispers " If I get chosen as a tribute, I'm going to wear this" she holds out her hand and in it is a replica of my mother's MockingJay pin, only silver. I have a golden one, as does all my family. Basically, golden ones were given by my mother to dearest friend and their families. I know Caspian, Annie and Haymich all have golden ones but they're rare. Silver ones were open to buy by the wealthy, showing that they supported the rebellion. It was ok the wear one when Paylor was president but now Rose is president, if I had a silver MockingJay I'd hide it at all costs. But, of course, Velvet is different. I smile and hug her again as she wishes me luck and scuttles out the door.

Another hour passes and we all comfort each other until an hour before the reaping when my parents have to go and take their places at the square. Father hugs me and kisses me on the cheek first and then mother embraces me as Haymich arrives to look after us. I can see he has got a bottle of whiskey at hand so it's more likely me and Cinna will be looking after him for the 30 minutes we have to wait until we go to the reaping.

The last 10 minutes at home are spent in despairing silence as Haymich realises that saying 'Have some whiskey; it'll calm the nerves' won't help at all. He eventually sees our despairing faces and just mutters "its ok, Katniss and Peeta are smart, they both got out so I'm sure they'll find a way to get both of you out".

As the bell rings, saying it's time to go to the reaping, I don't say anything. I just stand up, take a deep breath, and head to my death.

"Welcome welcome" An orange woman, who looks like a highlighter has thrown up on her, squeals at the top of her voice. Of course it's not Effie, she was thrown out of the capitol for being a rebel the second Rose came into power. She is rumoured to be dating Haymich but neither him nor Effie will comment about it. I can't see her so I turn my attention on the highlighter. "My name is Poppin and I am really looking forward to being the announcer for district 12." Ugh… I can see right through 'Poppin' and I know that actually she is pretty annoyed about getting 12 since this is the district with the worst reputation for trouble in the capitol. "Let's start, shall we? Ladies first…" She picks up the only card which I know has my name on it. "Rue Mellark" I step forward and take my place on the podium. I can see Effie and Haymich now and they are holding hands. When Effie left the capitol, all her clothes, wigs and makeup were taken away from her so she's been forced to go au de natural. "Now for the gentlemen… Cinna Mellark!" I see my little brother, shaken and obviously scared; make his way up to his podium where he shakes like mad. "Good, our district 12 tributes, Rue Mellark and Cinna Mellark! Let the 76th Hunger Games begin!"

With that Poppin walks off and immediately peacekeepers surround us, blocking any forms of escape. As I look out the train window, I try to hold onto to this image, my last memory of home. As the train starts, I quietly say goodbye to District 12, my home, Haymich and Effie forever.


End file.
